<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A bar full of monsters. by xt1me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789870">A bar full of monsters.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me'>xt1me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue, Free to a good home, Gen, Random &amp; Short, Urban Fantasy, if anyone wants to use it as a prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bar full of monsters.<br/>What's a human doing there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A bar full of monsters.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stupid scene that just popped into my head almost as is.<br/>It was short, so I decided to write it down.<br/>I don’t have a story to stick it in so I guess it lives here now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A new monster (or maybe one that just woken up for centuries of slumber) is being shown around a bar full of cryptids when they spot a human. They ask the monster showing them around about it.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh don’t worry about that one, he’s a bard”<br/>
“A what?”<br/>
“Well I guess they’re just called musicians or artists or influencers these days but their basically still bards. You're better off not bothering them.”<br/>
“But all humans are prey.”<br/>
“Of course. But there are some humans it’s best to stay away from.”<br/>
“Ah, Hunters.”<br/>
“Pfft, forget hunters. They either get killed off eventually or end up as monsters in denial. Who cares. No, let me give the same advice my progenitor gave to me. When it comes to humans there are 3 things to remember. Don’t tangle with Witches. They’re tricksy, it’s not worth it. Don’t fuck with Bards (I’d say don’t fuck them either but no one seems to listen to that) &amp; stay away from Blacksmiths.”<br/>
“What are backsmiths?”<br/>
“You don’t need to worry too much about them, there aren’t many left nowadays. Just remember, a hot iron poker tends to cut through bullshit no matter how magical you think you are.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The way I figure it, in old-school tales Witches are crafty, Bards are lucky and Blacksmiths always have something either heavy sharp or hot around &amp; they don't take any nonsense.<br/>If I could figure out a story for this it'd be something about how this'd translate into modern times.<br/>But I've got nothing.</p>
<p>(Maybe I should have used the line <i>‘YouTubers or Vloggers or influencers’</i> instead of <i>‘musicians or artists or influencers’</i>. Oh well.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>